Sun and Sky
by Black Rose 1412
Summary: Aku hanya orang bodoh yang tak bisa menggapai apa yang kuinginkan. BL, Don't Like, Don't Read. SasuNaru


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sun and Sky © Aozora Kuro

Pair : SasuNaru

Warning : _**Shounen-Ai**_, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, Miss typo, AU.

A/N : Saya tidak akan memperdulikan para flamer. And thanks to SeanVermouth yang sudah mau mengedit Fic saya ini. *Hug Sean*

()()()()()

.

.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Aku berusaha menggapai langit biru yang indah, aku berusaha menjangkau matahari yang bersinar. Namuan apa daya aku tak berhasil. Aku hanya terpuruk di kegelapan malam.

.

.

"_Sasuke kenapa kau suka menatap langit di sianghari seperti ini, jujur kau terlihat seperti Shikamaru sekarang." Pemuda berambut pirang keemasan itu bertanya dengan raut wajah serius, baru kali ini aku melihatnya._

"_Hn, berisik dobe, kalau aku suka ya sudah." Balasku dengan datar. Andai kau tahu, kau tahu apa yang membuatku seperti, ini menatap langit biru, yang selalu ada padamu._

"_Ck, Teme." Balasnya dengan sinis, "Kau tahu aku selalu berharap seperti burung." Kau menunjuk burung merpati yang terbang dengan bebas. "Terbang tanpa penghalang di langit yang luas, tidak terikat oleh apapun."_

"_Hn"_

_._

_._

Segala hal sudah ku coba, namun kenapa sosokmu,mata bola sapphire mu, senyummu yang seperti matahari tak bisa hilang dari otakku. Semakin ku mencoba rasanya hatiku makin tersayat.

.

.

"_Kegelapan, kesendirian yang dulu menakutkan bagiku sekarang sudah tak berarti." Ujarmu saat kau berhadapan dengan orang yang dipanggil Gaara itu._

"_Aku tahu, aku bisa merasakan perasaanmu Gaara karena kita sama." Lanjutmu, kenapa kau selalu tahu semua hal Dobe. Kau tahu masa kelamku, sekarang kau bilang kau juga merasa seperti makhluk berambut merah ini._

"_Kasih sayang, itu yang kudapat dari mereka. Jadi kalau kau menyakiti mereka aku akan membunuhmu." Kenapa kau sok tahu sekali dobe, lain kali aku ingin menyumpal mulutmu._

_Saat ke-3 orang itu pergi, aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum, senyum yang sangat hangat. Aku heran bagaimana orang yang ditelan kegelapan seperti ku bisa bertahan di sebelahmu ?_

_._

_._

Namun aku memang bodoh, mengapa aku tak mengejarmu, kenapa aku ditelan oleh dendam dan meninggalkanmu?

.

.

"_SASUKE KEMBALI." Jeritmu saat mengejarku, kenapa saat itu aku tak sadar aku telah menyakiti hatimu._

"_Kembalilah ke Konoha Sasuke, Sakura menu__n__ggumu begitu pula dengan aku." Che kenapa alasamu pertama adalah si pink itu, mungkin jika bilang 'aku' pertama kali, aku akan kembali._

_Pertarungan kita tak terelakkan, kau jatuh, kau terluka, dan yang membuat hal itu adalah aku. Aku tertunduk tepat di atas wajahmu. Rona merah menjalari wajahku, airmata ku tak terbendung lagi. Untung hujan menyembunyikannya. Kutatap wajahmu secara lekat, matamu tertutup tak menampakn sinarnya. Kira-kira kapan lagi aku akan menatap kilau biru bak langit itu? _

_._

_._

Aku melihatmu dari kejauhan, memandangmu dengan rasa rindu, apakah kau juga ? Apakah kau tahu juga aku selalu menatap langit biru sambil memutar rekaman masa-masa bahagia kita hmm?

Saat itu aku kembali melihatmu kau sudah tumbuh, sangat memukau.

.

.

"_BLARR" Suara ledakan yang sangat kuat membuat telingaku berdenging, siapa orang itu seenaknya mengganggu tidurku saat aku memimpikanmu? Kulihat dia Shinobi Konoha. Aku terpuruk sepertinya kau tidak mencariku ya ?_

_Tapi harapanku muncul saat si pink itu datang. __Tak lama kau muncul dengan Jounin, tapi bukan Kakashi-sensei, lalu dia siapa ?_

_Ah, aku tahu, si tukang pamer perut itu penggantiku ya? Lalu apakah dia juga menggantikan posisiku dihatimu?_

_Aku terkesiap saat kau keluar dari terowongan bawah tanah. Kau tahu rasanya aku ingin memelukmu, menangis, tersenyum. Namun itu tak mungkin._

_Tapi aku melukaimu lagi, bahkan aku hendak membunuhmu kalau tidak di tahan oleh orang yang disebut namanya Sai. Bahkan aku malah berkata lawan kata dari yang ku pikirkan, aku menyuruhmu tak mecariku._

_._

_._

Aku tersenyum saat kau memohon pada Raikage untuk tidak membunuhku, Lihat Dunia, See dia memperhatikanku, namun kenapa kau babak belur begitu ?

.

.

"_Ku mohon jangan bunuh Sasuke." Kau menundukkan kepalamu._

"_Shinobi tidak akan memohon kepada orang lain agar tak melukai temannya dengan menundukkan kepala, kau membuatnya tersinggung." Heh, kepala besar siapa yang tersinggung._

_._

_._

Pertarungan kita sudah ditakdirkan, ya kan. Si Madara yang memberitahu ku, mungkin kau juga. Rasanya perih saat melihat darah keluar dari tubuhmu.

.

.

"_Loong time no see, Sasu-Teme." __Ujarmu santai saat itu, aku terkejut. Aku kagum kau benar-benar sangat hebat Naruto, menjadi Sannin dan sudah menguasai si rubah._

"_Hn, Dobe."_

"_Aku akan melawanmu hanya dengan kekuatanku saja." Ujarmu sambil memukul dadamu._

"_Jangan sombong Dobe, gunakan saja tenaga si rubah." Pertempuran kita tak terelakkan, banyak orang Konoha berdatangan. Hei kalian pikir ini konser?_

_Hei, Dobe kau tahu aku melawanmu sambil meneteskan air mata? Tentu kau tak tahu. Namun kau benar-benar tak memakai kekuatan Sannin, atau si rubah itu. Kau tahu hatiku mencelos, saat tanganku menusuk perutmu, saat kau memuntahkan darah segar ke pipi ku, semua itu seperti adegan slow motion padahal terjadi amat cepat._

_Kau terjatuh, kau ada dipangkuanku, kau tersenyum sangat hangat, seakan ini musim semi padahal ini musim gugur._

"_Terimakasih, 'Suke, Kau membuatku bahagia." Mataku membelalak, air mataku menetes. "Jangan menangis 'Suke." Saat seperti ini kau masih bisa mengulurkan tanganmu mengusap pipiku._

"_Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu saat ini Sasu-Teme, I Love You, Teme." Aku terbelalak._

"_Kenapa, kenapa kau tak bilang dari dulu Naruto, I Love You too." Ujarku pelan, kau tersenyum dan menutup matamu untuk selamanya._

"_Plok-plok-plok." Semua orang terkejut melihat ke belakang. "Kau bisa jadi actor yang hebat loh, Sa-Su-Ke-Chan."_

"_Madara," desisku, entah bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkan Madara dengan mudah, kemarahanku sudah memuncak. Selesai semua selesai._

_._

_._

Kau tahu Naruto, sekarang aku berhasil meneruskan cita-citamu duduk di kursi Hokage sebagai Sichidaime. Entah bagaimana semua terasa cepat selama 4 tahun ini, dan aku tak tahu bagaimana Tsunade mengatasi para tetua. Oh ya aku ada janji akan mengunjungimu kan. Aku menyambar jubah putih tulang dan keluar, menjawab sapaan dari semua orang.

Kulihat hari ini cerah, aku melihat banyak anak yang berlarian, kau tahu Naruto mungkin kalau kau melihat ini, musim Semi akan selalu abadi.

~~OWARI~~

A/N : Hm, mind to RnR?


End file.
